iratus_lord_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
"Your kind are delightfully cruel." - Iratus +6 Attack each time an enemy escapes or goes insane. }} Vampire is a minion that players can create, adding to Iratus' army of undead. Unlocking Condition Recruit 3 Vampires. This can be done by using Blood Curse spell on an enemy and let him escape afterwards. Each attempt results in a Vampire joining the army. Overview Construction Components Sacrifice Rewards Sacrificing this minion on the Sacrificial Altar yields following rewards: Abilities +10|ability_name = Bite|ability_icon = Vampire_Bite.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3|second_upgrade_name = Savage Bite|second_ability_icon = Vampire_Savage_Bite.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 100% damage. - A critical hit will stun target for 1 turn.|ability_description = . Deals 100% damage.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 100% damage. - A critical hit will deal 200% damage.}} +3|ability_name = Blood Strike|ability_icon = Vampire_Blood_Strike.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3|second_upgrade_name = Blood Salvo|second_ability_icon = Vampire_Blood_Salvo.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 90% damage.|ability_description = . Deals 70% damage.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 45% damage to the chosen target and the enemy standing behind it.}} +3|ability_name = Bloody Offering|ability_icon = Vampire_Bloody_Offering.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +10|second_upgrade_name = Hypnosis|second_ability_icon = Vampire_Hypnosis.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . Iratus gains 15 Wrath and 15 Mana. - Vampire loses 10 Vigor.|ability_description = . Iratus gains 30 Wrath. - Vampire loses 10 Vigor.|second_upgrade_description = . Iratus gains 40 Wrath. - Vampire loses 10 Vigor.}} +3|ability_name = Hysteria|ability_icon = Vampire_Hysteria.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +10|second_upgrade_name = Rage|second_ability_icon = Vampire_Rage.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . The target loses 50% of its current Vigor (bosses - 25%) and gains +50% damage until the battle ends. - The Vampire loses 20 Vigor.|ability_description = . The target loses 30% of its current Vigor (bosses - 15%). - The Vampire loses 20 Vigor. |second_upgrade_description = . The target loses 30% of its current Vigor (bosses - 15%). - The Vampire loses 10 Vigor. }} +10|ability_name = Auspex|ability_icon = Vampire_Auspex.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +5|second_upgrade_name = Blood Visions|second_ability_icon = Vampire_Blood_Visions.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . All attacks against the target ignore both Block and Ward until the battle ends. - The Vampire loses 10 Vigor. - Ignores Block and Ward. - The target loses -20 Accuracy for 3 turns.|ability_description = . All attacks against the target ignore both Block and Ward until the battle ends. - The Vampire loses 10 Vigor. - Ignores Block and Ward.|second_upgrade_description = . All attacks against the target ignore both Block and Ward until the battle ends. - The Vampire loses 10 Vigor. - Ignores Block and Ward. - Target loses -10 Evasion for 3 turns.}} +8|ability_name = Blood Thirst|ability_icon = Vampire_Blood_Thirst.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +5|second_upgrade_name = Irresistible Thirst for Blood|second_ability_icon = Vampire_Irresistible_Thirst_for_Blood.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . Until the end of the battle, the Vampire recovers Vigor equal to 60% of the physical damage that it inflicts. - Doesn't spend an action. - Doesn't stack. - Critical hit deals 50% more damage. Cost: 40 |ability_description = . Until the end of the battle, the Vampire recovers Vigor equal to 60% of the physical damage that it inflicts. - Doesn't spend an action. - Doesn't stack. Cost: 40 |second_upgrade_description = . Until the end of the battle, the Vampire recovers Vigor equal to 75% of the physical damage that it inflicts. - Doesn't spend an action. - Doesn't stack. Cost: 40 }} Strategy 'Role: Heavy , damage dealer - Berserker ' '''- support - Mana , Wrath '' ''support - Stunner ''- Self-healer '' '''''Best Positions: Any positions (depending on various encounters and situations) Having decent offensive stats overall, Vampire usually serves as primary damage dealer, capable of delivering instances of massive critical damage that easily decimate even heavily armored targets. She is one of the very few minions that deal increased critical damage. Thanks to her Blood Thirst, her sustainability scales with her staggering damage output. Another strength worthy of mention is that Vampire isn't very picky about positions as she can target back positions while standing on any positions. At back positions, she has access to devastating abilities and a valuable countering Block and Ward . Vampire employs a risky play style, sacrificing her Vigor for fairly beneficial effects but care should be taken as abusing this can lead Vampire to dying prematurely. Her feature lets her gain more Attack from insane enemies, but is fairly tricky to utilize, as it might be ineffective to combine Vigor and Stress damage in a squad. Since Vampire performs well with crits, investments on Luck , Attack should be prioritized. Mummy can effectively debuff enemies' Luck to negative valu e, adding to Vampire's chance to crit. Savage Bite grants massive bonus to critical damage. Combined with Blood Thirst, '''''Vampire heals a large portion of her Vigor whenever she crits, making her much less dependent on healer. With Deep Bite and high enough Luck , she can likely stunlock an enemy through constant crits. Blood Strike allows Vampire to target troublesome back liners and retreat further to the back for using other abilities but it's not as damaging as Savage Bite. For even higher damage output, Skeleton pairs very well with Vampire as Skeleton inflicts Insanity effect on enemy squad instantly with Creepy Clank. If you are lucky enough to have Shackles of War Artifact, the whole squad is guaranteed to go insane if hit, immediately giving Vampire a precious 24 bonus Attack . Slake with Darkness spell adds more fuel to the fire, giving Vampire +5 Attack with each use. Vampire can heal herself pretty easily, so she should be able to abuse this in boss fights. Vampire can sacrifice some Vigor to quickly wear down high-Vigor targets with '''''Hysteria which deals magic damage to opponents and destroys their Vigor by percentage. This makes Ghoul an interesting company for Vampire. Vampire can conveniently reduce enemies' Vigor to a suitable threshold for Ghoul to use her Lunch Break. At the risky expense of Vigor , Bloody Offering and its Hypnosis upgrade give substantial Wrath amount for Wrath-focused squads. This supports Head Hunter's Abyssal Bounty quite well due to its demanding Wrath cost. Mesmerize can be considered for Mana gain at the same time. Auspex leaves a that effortlessly renders Block and Ward useless, effective against enemies who have high starting Block and Ward or are capable of spamming those a lot (Dwarf Hammerer, Golden Golem, Dwarf Oracle, Dhampir,...). Dwarf Trader is a hard counter against Auspex as he removes the from anyone attacked with his . If you want to utilize Auspex, use Auspex on him and try to cancel his or deal with him first. In case he can't be targeted easily (when paired with Hammerer), try to remove or bypass Block , Ward through other means (spells, minions' abilities). Dialogue * Starting combat: "Oh! Refreshments have arrived." * Starting turn: "We will keep playing until you are dry!" * Killing an enemy: "I can't choose what I like better. Their terror or their blood...", "There! Now both of us are dead!" * Getting hit by critical attack: "HISSSS! I will devour your HEART!" * Delivering a critical attack: "Bleed for me darling!" * [[Vigor|'Vigor']]' gets low:' "You have made me hungry!" * Enemy flees: "Return to me, my morsel!" * Enemy killed by female ally: "The two of us should have a girls' night out sometime. *giggle*" * Buffed by Iratus: "Oh! I am going to have so much fun now!" * Ally gets killed: "Well, as long as it is not me." * Using Bite: "Warm and delicious." * Using Blood Strike: "I give something, I always gain back more..." * Using Blood Thirst: "You cannot overcome." * Using Hysteria: "Let's revel in this rage!" * Using Auspex: "Be destined to die!" * Using Bloody Offering: "Behold my powers, necromancer!" Trivia * The way players recruit Vampires corresponds with their lore, as Vampires only accept to join undead armies if offered cursed blood. In Iratus's case, he can use Blood Curse spell to do so. Gallery Vampire.png|Base skin References